Love 2
by laughingatyourightnow
Summary: Regina meets Robin Hood on the way to King Leopold's castle. Does he save her or act like a coward?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N~Inspired by Nora Mills's rape story.**_

Robin and his men were positioned to intercept the carriage carrying Leopold's Queen to be. They had been planning this mission for weeks now, they had no plans to harm anyone in the carriage, only steal the goods they knew would feed and clothe the starving townspeople, in the next village for months. Robin heard the sounds of horse's hooves fast approaching and made a motion for his men to be ready. As it was almost in position, Robin let out a whistle and his men pounded at just the right moment. The carriage was quickly surrounded, and the guards disarmed easily. Robin came down to walk towards the carriage, he pulled open the door to find an older man and a young woman in the carriage.

"Why have we been stopped?" the man asked. Robin heard his voice, but his gaze was fixed on the dark beauty in the carriage who had her gaze locked with his as well. "Sir?" The older gentleman asked again.

"Ah, yes. My men and I stopped you, so that you may donate all your gems and goods for the starving people," Robin answered as he handed him two empty sacks.

"This is not our town, my daughter is to be their Queen. She will make sure the people are fed, once she is their Queen," Henry Mills stated.

"Well, then you and her can start now. Start filling up the sacks, while my men check your trunks," Robin said as he watched the men going through the trunks. As he turned back around both Henry and Regina were now standing out of the carriage.

"Here, this is everything we have," Henry said as he gave Robin the two sacks back.

"Thank you both for your charity," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait, she has a trinket on her finger," one of Robin's men said as he made a grab at the rink on Regina's finger.

"No!" Regina said as she pulled away from the man, this was Daniel's ring, and she couldn't loose the last thing she had of him.

"Hold John," Robin yelled out as he came to stand before Regina.

"I think the lady should be able to keep her trinket," Robin said as Regina breathed a sigh of relief. "For the favor of a trinket from her, a kiss."

"My daughter will not! I'll have you know-" Henry was saying.

"Little John!" Robin said as John picked up Henry and took him off, leaving Robin alone with Regina.

"My apologies, my father only meant to protect me," Regina said.

"I understand, but I also hope to receive my own trinket for saving this plain ring for you," Robin said as his thumb lightly rubbed the ring on her finger.

"That's all you want? A kiss?" Regina asked.

"Yes," Robin said as she moved closer to him, she closed her eyes as their lips started to meet, when Robin took her shoulders and kissed her deeply. He savored the feel of her soft lips under his much rougher ones. He moaned in his throat at the feelings she was causing him to have with just a kiss. His hands moved to her waist to bring her into contact with him, Regina slowly raised her arms to move her hands to his shoulders, they clutched at his shoulders as the kiss continued. Robin moved away from her, a decision already formed in his brain.

"Regina, I know we don't know one another but I would like you to leave with me," Robin said as Regina smiled lightly and had opened her mouth to answer when the sounds of Leopold's guards approached from down the road.

"Robin, we must leave!" John said as he pulled Robin towards him, and away from Regina, he made a mad dash for her, but she was just out of reach of him. They merry men quickly disappeared as the King's guards far outnumbered them There was a carriage with them, inside was the King.

"Regina!" Leopold said as he came out of the carriage towards her. She just stood there.

"Take her father to the castle, I have to have a word with my wife to be," Leopold said as Henry was rushed into the carriage and they were off.

"You slut!" Leopold said as he backhanded her across her cheek, sending her to her knees. "I saw you kissing that man, you are my wife, MINE!"

He pulled her to he feet harshly. "Tonight you will be my wife in every way." Leopold said as he all but threw Regina into the carriage that quickly carried them to the castle, where thanks to Robin's running away, her fate was sealed.

~Later that night~

Regina sits on the bed, looking nervous. Her mind racing. Cold sweat breaking, making her wedding gown stick to her skin. Hands together. Waiting fearfully, looking around the room. Feeling restless, but dare not to move.

Her attention then turns to the door as she hears somebody approaches it. The door knob turns and the door opens. Her fear heightens as I walk in. The man she was forced to marry is about to enter.

Locking the door behind him, Leopold turned to face his beautiful bride. Scanning up and down her body in her lovely dress. Her innocence and fear obvious from the expression of her face. His gaze lowered to the shapely molds of her breasts. It excites him that he was going to see them and walks slowly towards her. He can see her eyes fixed on his pants as his cock hardens and rear in anticipation of what is coming, forming a bulge and filling Regina with fear.

Regina backs away when he sit down beside her. Looking at him fearfully as he moved towards her, but she did not resist as he reached his hands out to hold her shoulders.

"Don't be scared, Regina" Leopold told her softly, not wanting to scare her nor to make things any more difficult for her. He knows that she recent this, but he wanted her. He wanted to make her his. Now that she was his wife, he was not about to let her go.

His chest leaned forward and push her body down the bed. "No,"she cries as his body pins hers down the bed. "I have been waiting for this for so long, Regina. I want you." He said before he was kissing her, silencing her protests. She closes her lips tightly, preventing his tongue from entering her lips and then, turns her head to her side.

As she wriggles to escape from under him, her thigh rubs against his member, making it even harder, making him want her even more. Feeling her soft breasts pressing through their clothes onto his chest as she tries to lift herself. I reach my right hand between them, reaching for her left breast. Molding his hand to cup her breast through her wedding gown, he begin to squeeze it gently. "No, please" she cries as she felt his hand squeezing her breast.

He paused for a moment. Looking straight into her pleading eyes. Some part of him felt sorry for her, but he really cannot contain his desire for her. "Please let me go," she said as she stopped struggling.

"I am sorry Regina, I can't. I can't live without you" He said as he lowers my lips to kiss her neck and his hand begins to squeeze her breast again.

"No" she cries, her face turning away and she begins to struggle again. Moving her hands to try to push his chest away, her left hand trying to pull his hand away from her breast. He did want to hurt her nor humiliate her so he applied just enough force to keep her underneath him, preventing her escape. He knows there is no use trying to convince her.

He reaches for the zipper of her gown with his left hand. Her struggles become more frantic as she felt his hand reached her zipper knowing that he was to strip her, knowing that he was not going to let her go, that he had made the decision to rape her and nothing she can say or do that will stop him. Desperately, Regina tries to prevent me from undressing her, but it soon turn into despair and agony as he pulled her zipper down. "Noooooo!¦" she shouted as she feels her zipper sliding down.

His left hand immediately slid under her unzipped gown and roam her naked back, he anxiously pull the left side of her gown down and his right hand quickly moves to cup and caress her exposed left hand slide downwards under it reached her panties. Then find its way underneath her panties and begin to caress and gently squeeze her buttocks. Her protests and struggles intensified as she felt his hands caressing her once untouched skin.

Regina tried desperately to turn her body, but her tiny frame does not have the strength to overcome his weight. Her right hand moving in to try to push his face away, but he held it with his left hand. Her breast bounces up and down with the force of her struggles, but he could feel her nipple responding to my kissing and licking as it hardens.

Then, he kissed his way up her neck again as his hands begin to pull her wedding gown down further until it meet resistance from her hip. With a jerk, her gown slip under her hip. Moving his body down a little to increase my reach, he pulled her gown down her thighs. Her hands reach downwards too. Trying to hold her gown to her body, but he was far stronger than she. Jerking her gown from her hands, he pulled it down her knees. His right leg goes up to help kick and puck her wedding gown off her legs and onto the floor.

She tries to push herself up as his body moved up to kick her gown off. However, before she can get up, his body returns to pin hers down, starting another sequence of protests and struggle from Regina. Wanting to feel her naked breasts rub against my chest, his hand move between their body and removes his shirt. Then, quickly pulling it off his shoulders and shedding it to the floor. With that, he lowers his naked chest to crush her soft breasts. Taking a moment to savor the soft smooth feelings of her skin and rubbing his chest onto her breasts.

Taking the opportunity of her shocked situation and her legs trying to move and kick, he positioned his legs between hers and lower his hip down again to pin her down. Then, with his left hand holding her back and his lips kissing the left side of her neck, he slipped his right hand between their bodies and slide towards her core. "Nooooooooo,.." she cries frantically as his hand begin to stroke her and rub at her clit. She tries to pull the thighs together, but it is too late.

"No please" she cried. He held her down as he removed his clothes.

As his cock touches her thigh and then presses against it for the first time Regina quickly awakens from her delirium and once again begin to fight. "No, No,. Nooooooo, Pleeeeeaaase" she shook her head and cries frantically as she begins to fight more violently than ever before. Her legs thrusting and kicking violently, but he has the advantage of having my legs between hers. While he fight to position his member and thrust it into her, she fights to avoid it. With his left hand holding back and his body pinning her body in position his right hand moves to hold and guide my cock to the entrance of her.

"NO,NO,NOOOOO,." she begins to shout loudly as she could feel the head of him touching the entrance of her. With that, he thrust forward. Breaking through her hymen and sliding all the way inside her body. "NOOOOOOOOOOO,." she shouted as he breaks through and penetrates her. For a few minutes she struggles frantically. Soon, the reality of the situation engulfed her and her struggles stopped. She had been penetrated. It is a fact now. She is no longer a virgin. He had won.

Once she stopped fighting, he begin to kiss her lips again. This time, she does not protest nor turn her head away. However, she does not kiss him back. She just lay there, letting his lips use hers the way his body is using hers.

Then, unable to contain himself any longer, he begin to thrust into her. Pushing himself all the way inside her and pulling it out again in rhythmic motion. His body began to tense. "Ahhhh Ahhhh Ahhhh" he moaned as he thrust with all that he can. Then his body froze. He could see the fear in Regina's eyes. Wide open as she knows what is about to happen. "Uuuuuuurrrrrggggghhhhhhhh" He cried out loud as his body shook and he came inside her.

Spent, he collapsed on top of Regina. kiss her lips again. As her eyes open to meet his, he told her, "You are mine now, Regina. Sleep tight now. Tomorrow, I will make love to you again."

Nice try kids


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N~Inspired by Nora Mills's rape story. Told from Leopold's view.**_

_**Also to those who message me because they don't want everyone to know how much they enjoy this story secretly, your secrets are safe with me dearies ;)**_

It is early when I wake up. My lips are dry. My cock is hard and pressing against the bed. Memory of last night soon returns to my mind. Quickly, I turn my head to check on my beautiful bride but Regina is no longer on the bed. Then, I notice the sounds coming from the bathroom. My mind suddenly turns to imagine the sight of my beautiful wife. The thought of her nudity makes my cock grow even harder. The soft smooth feeling of her flesh is still clear in my mind. How her soft smooth skin feels under my hand and body. The memory of the feeling of her soft breasts pressed against my chest as her hardened nipples poke at mine returns. The image of her cute patch of black pubic hair and the tightness of her pussy as it grips my hard cock races into my mind, making my cock stand in full erection, raising my sexual desire to its peak.

I quickly pull my bed cover away and stand from the bed. Cold air breezes over my naked body, but it did not bother me as I walk towards the bathroom door. My erect cock swaying up and down as I walk. Reaching the door, I try to open it, but find it locked. I know I have the key in my drawer and as such, walk back to the drawer of my study table, pull it open and reach inside to get the key. Closing the drawer, I walk back slowly to the bathroom door. Trying to be as quite as possible, I insert the key into the keyhole. Turning it slowly until I hear a click.

Pushing the door open slowly, I can see that Regina does not notice me. She is facing the opposite direction. My eyes begin to scan her naked back and buttocks, her soft, smooth white skin. I move inside the bathroom, closing the door behind me as quietly as possible. Turning my sight back to her naked body, I accidentally drop my key.

The sound of the key crashing onto the floor alerts Regina to my presence. She quickly turns around and was surprised to see me standing naked in front of the bathroom door. My eyes turn their attention to her naked breasts and pussy as she turn to face me. Noticing my stare, she quickly turns her body to her side and her hands move to cover her breasts and pussy as much as she can. Her eyes are fixed on my hard cock. It is not very big. It is only about 6 inches long with thick black pubic hair above the base and balls wobbling underneath. She had not seen my cock yesterday. She had just felt it and she looked surprised at awed by the size of it. The expression on her face shows that she is thinking of her first encounter with my cock. It also brings back memory of how my cock felt on her skin and in her pussy.

Part of me just feel like jumping on top of her and fuck her. However, this time I am more composed. I have more control over my desire and I am determined to take my time to enjoy Regina's body. I do not want it to end as quickly as it did yesterday. Unlike yesterday when my only desire is to get my cock as quickly as possible inside her and to be her first man, today, I want to spend my time exploring her body, her sexuality and everything that is interesting about her.

Licking my dry lips, I begin to walk towards Regina. My eyes continue scan her nude body. As I move to my right to get a better look at her front, she turns her body again, trying to hide as much as possible. As I walk closer, her eyes quickly turn back towards me and she backs away to the wall as I walk closer and closer. Her wet, shoulder length hair sticks to her shoulders and she turn her body again, adjusting to the wall, having no choice but to turn her body towards me, preferring not to turn to her back. Her hands still trying to cover her naked body as I step closer, about 2 feet away from her. Warm water begins to fall onto my body.

Hers eyes lifting towards mine. I can see the fear in her wide eyes as she try to move further back, beyond the wall. My hands reach out again and this time both of us know that I am reaching for her. "No, please" she cries as my hands grab hers. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Don't be scared, Regina," I says as I pull her towards me. She jumps a little as my hard cock presses against her left hand and my chest pressing her right hand, both covering her pussy and breasts respectively. I quickly move my left hand to hold across her back and my right hand to rub her back and buttocks. Regina quickly pulls her left hand from my cock, reaches upwards and tries to push my chest away leaving my cock to press against her belly. She tries to turn and move her body backward, away from the touch of my cock, but liking the feel of my cock touching her, I pushes my hip forward so that my cock is crushed between our body, against the softness of her skin. I move my right hand to her buttocks and pull her hip towards mine. She struggles as I press her belly onto my cock making her hip rubs against it, stimulating it. "Ahhhhhh, Yes" I moaned as I hold her buttocks tightly to enhance the sensation on my cock.

Noticing that she cannot match my strength and that her effort only serves to heighten my sexual pleasure, she stops struggling. She lifts her eyes to meet mine still trying to push my chest away with her hands. Quickly, I lower my lips to kiss hers, but she closed her lips and turns away from me. However, that does not stop me from kissing her exposed neck and cheek. Kissing my way to her left ear, I whispered to her, "In time, you will learn to enjoy making love to me Regina." She did not answer me, but I notice her eyes widen upon hearing my whispers. "I know you despise being forced to marry me and I would love to do it the right way, but I know you would not have chosen me and I can't let you be another man's wife," I whisper softly before kissing her earlobe.

My words seems to get Regina thinking. Her head remains turned to her right. Her hands just lay gently on my chest. She is probably thinking of what I had just told her. "Lets get back to bed. I want to get to know you better" I said as I walk towards her. Regina just shook her head as she backs toward the wall again.

Making my way towards her, I pull her from the walls and my right hand holding her back and pulling her body to mine, holding her still and my left hand uses the towel to dry her hair. Her hands move between our bodies, pushing at my chest, preventing it from touching her breasts. Having dry her hair, I just drop the towel to the bathroom floor and my left and move down to help my right hand hold her. Her struggles seizes as she looks pleadingly into my eyes. Looking down into her eyes, I said softly, "Now my darling, I am going to give you the most intense pleasure that you can ever imagine"

"No,. please" she cries as I lift her body and carry her towards the bathroom door. From the expression in her eyes, I believe she is more afraid her own sexual desires than of mine. Opening the bathroom door, I carry her to the bed, lowering her down. Immediately she turns her body around and tries to crawl to the other side of the bed, but before she reaches her destination, I grabbed her feet and pull making her fall and lie flat on her stomach. I then pull her until her hip is on the edge of the bed. Kneeling down beside the bed, my hands reaches for her hip, turn her body around and pull her body towards me. I look up into her eyes. I am sure she knows that I intend to eat her pussy as she tries to kick her legs free while at the same time pressing her thighs together and protests desperately as her body slides to the edge of the bed. "No,. no,. no,." she cries as her pussy comes within reach.

I move my right hand down to hold her thighs still and my left hand to hold her buttock before lowering my face to her beautiful pussy, snuggling my nose onto her bushy black pubic hair. Quickly she lifts her upper body and move her hands slide under my face and cover her pussy. "No,. please" she begs. I look up at her. "Just relax, Regina. You will enjoy this," I say as I move my right hand to grab her hands. Pulling her hands up, I dive my face down and begin to lick her pussy. It is a bit difficult as her thighs were pressed together, but her clitoris and the upper part of her pussy are still exposed. I begin to lick and stroke her already engorged clitoris. Protesting loudly, she tries to break free from my grasp and prevent me from licking her sexual organ, desperately trying to push my head away with her hands. "No, please" she begged as her attempt to break free is unsuccessful. Her struggles continues nevertheless.

Confident that she will not be able to break free from my hold, I continue to explore her pussy with my tongue. Despite her struggles and protests, her body is responding to my stimulation and her pussy begins to wet itself. "No, No!¦. Pleeeeeaseaaaaaahhhhh, No" she begs as it becomes increasingly evident that her body is experiencing pleasure with soft cries of moans escaping her lips in between her protests, her voice softens and hers thighs begins to relax slightly, parting slightly giving more excess to my tongue. My tongue extends between her thighs and begins to lick her pussy lips tracing the outline as I push my body between her knees. Weak with pleasure and unaware of my action until it was too late, Regina's legs parted as I force my body between them, exposing her pussy fully to the onslaught of my tongue. "NOOOOOOO,." She cried in despair as she realizes too late that her brief submission to pleasure had left her pussy fully exposed and that there will be no way for her to close her thighs again now.

Both of us know that I had just gained the superior position that is difficult to dislodge. The knowledge gives me the confidence to take my time. With the rough upper surface of my tongue, I lick her left pussy lip upwards and then with the smooth bottom surface of my tongue, I like her right pussy lip downwards. Then, licking the opposite direction, up the right pussy lip and down the left one. I can feel the inside of Sarah's thighs pressing against my ear, tense as a mixture of moans and protest escape her lips, "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... noooooo... please". With each flick of my tongue, her struggle weakens. I deliberately take my time. Tasting the sweetness of her wetness that is begining to flow from her pussy. The tip of my tongue pushing her clitoral hood up slightly and flicking onto the sensitive organ.

"Noooo... noooooo... ahhhhhhh... noooooo" Regina cries as she moves her hands away from my head to hold the bedsheet tightly. My tongue slides down from her clit. Then begins to part her pussy lips and probe inside her pussy. I push my face forward. Feeling my lips on the skin around her pussy. My nose snuggling at her pubic hair as I push my tongue as deeply inside Regina's pussy as it can reach. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh," a sharp cry escapes Regina's lips as my tongue invades her pussy. Her grip tightens onto the bed and her hip lifts up involuntarily as my tongue probe and lick the inside of her pussy. Taking my time, I explore the inside of her pussy with my tongue. Licking every part of her inside my tongue can reach. My right hand stroking and roaming her buttocks as my lips savour her pussy. Then, slowly, I move my tongue out and my lips away from the pussy and begin to concentrate solely on her clitoris.

With my left hand keeping her hip in position and pushing behind her buttocks, my tongue begins lashing frantically at her clitoris. "Ahhhhh, ahhhhhh,. Noooo, ahhhhh," Regina cried as more moans than protests are now escaping her lips. Her breathing becomes more rapid now. Her struggles weaken. Her back arched and her thighs tensed. "No,. no,. NOOOOOOO,." her cries become louder as the inevitable approaches. "Ahhhhhhhhh! she cried out loudly as her body begins to shake with the violence of her orgasm, and then fell back to lie spread-eagled on the bed. Standing up beside the bed, I took a moment staring down at her fully exposed body. Exhausted and possibly ashamed from her own pleasure, she just lay there, blindly staring at the ceiling.

Taking a step forward, my hands reach for her body, pulling her legs up onto the bed and placing her to lie fully on the bed. Then, I climb onto the bed and crawl lay beside her, hooking my right leg and right hand over to the other side of her body, I can feel my cock pressing onto her left thigh. My right hand cupping and stroking her left breast. My lips slowly moving toward hers, but she turns her face away to her left to avoid my kiss. "Look at me, Regina," I say softly but firmly. The tone of my voice probably surprised her, but after a moment of hesitation, she turns her head to face me. My left hand slides under her back as I again move my lips slowly toward hers. Her hands automatically move to my chest, but she does not try to push me away. Her palms presses softly onto my chest and my she closes her eyes softly as my lips close in on hers. Kissing her softly. Again she does not respond to my kiss, but there was no protest nor struggle from her now. I begin to push my body closer onto hers as I deepen the kiss. My tongue parting her lips and pushing into her mouth. Regina just tugs her tongue to the bottom of her mouth as my tongue explore the inside of her mouth and my hands roam her body freely.

Breaking the kiss, I move back a little. Looking down onto her beautiful face. After a while, Regina opens her eyes, initially looking into mine but then looking away to her left as she does not dare to turn her face again. "Look at me, Regina" I say again. This time, my voice my gentle. She obeys immediately. "That's better" I say. Her tears begin to dry up. She is no longer crying. My right hand move away from her breast to grab her left hand gently. Her eyes fix on mine as I slowly pull her left hand downwards. Suddenly she jerks her left hand away as it touches my cock. For a moment, she turns her face away. "Look at me, Regina" I say again. Again, she turns to face me immediately but her left hand moved away from me. "No, please," she begins to plea as my right hand reach to grab her hand again. "You are my wife now, Regina," I say as I grab her left hand firmly. She tries to move it away. "You will learn to satisfy me." I continues. Her hand stops pulling as just lay limb. I turn my hip away from her body as I pull her hand to my cock again. She closes her eyes as she feel her hand touching my cock. She just let it lay on my cock. Cold from fear. Afraid of moving away. "Open your eyes, Regina" I say. She opens them immediately. My right hand moves away from her left hand. "Stroke my cock, Regina" I order. She obeys immediately. Gently, with just the tip of her fingers, she shyly stroke my cock.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... yesssssssss" I moan softly. "Now, stroke every inch of it. My cock, my balls, my pubic hair. I want to feel your stroking," I order. Regina's eyes widen momentarily. Then she complies as she move her left hand throughout the whole length of my cock, my balls and then begin to stroke my pubic hair. "Good. Now wrap your hand around my cock," I say. Regina obeys. My hands begin to press down onto the bed as I move my body. Moving to kiss her neck and trailing kisses down to her right breast. Kissing her flesh in circle all around her right breast and then her left breast, but leaving her nipples untouched. I can feel her desire begin to grow again. Her nipples harden. Her grip tighten a little on my cock as I tease her lovely body. My hands roam all over her body. Upon kissing her breasts I begin to kiss upwards again to her shoulders and arms. Finally returning to her right nipple. Moving my lips close to the tip I begin to blow softly onto the sensitive skin. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," a soft cry escape Regina's lips as she arches her back immediately. Her hand tighten on my cock a little as I fills her body with unbearable sensation. She is probably afraid to grip to tightly. Then I begin to kiss around the areola before finally kissing the tip of her nipple. By now, it is fully erect as I suck it deeply into my mouth and my tongue stroking it. Then moving to the right nipple and repeating the teasing and kissing.

When I am done, Regina is already giving out small cries and moans. Strightening my body so that I am on all fours, howering above my pretty little wife. A few moments later, she opens her eyes. Her face flushes in embarassment. She knows that I know how much I had brought her body alive and how much she had enjoyed my lovemaking. "Spread your legs, Regina," I say. Regina hesitates for a moment but after a while she begins to spread them. Giving way from my legs to move between hers.

Lowering my body, I position my cock at the entrance of her pussy. Pushing my body forward, my cock slides smoothly into Regina's wet pussy and my body lowering to crush hers. Once again a took a moment just lying on top of her, savoring the unforgettable feeling of having my cock deep inside her pussy and my chest crushing her breasts. She lays still as I kissed her lips. "Ahhhhhh! a cry escaped her lips as I thrust my cock deeply into her pussy. I paused for a moment. Her face blushes in embarrassment as I look down on her. I begin to slowly pull my cock out and thrust deeply into her again. I continued to thrust, slowly and deeply, knowing that I am giving her waves of sexual pleasure, prolonging her pleasure as much as possible.

Maintaining the pace of my thrust, I lift my body with my left hand while my right hand move between our bodies and starts stroking her nipples. Regina begins to bite her lips, as I know that the pleasure building up inside of her must be unbearable. Yet, she tries to contain herself, not wanting to submit, her hands by her side, holding the bedsheet tightly as I thrusts my cock in and out of her pussy, shaking her body slightly, making her breasts bounce to my thrusts. My own desire is building to unbearable heights as well, but I know the need to contain myself and make her submit to her sexual desire if I were to stand any chance of making her mine completely. I really want to make her cum again before fulfilling my own sexual needs. "Ahhhhh, ahhhh.. ahhhh! I begin to moan out loudly as I subconsciously thrusts faster and faster into her. My hands move to hold her back as I lower my body onto hers again and begin kissing her neck. As I feel my orgasm approaching, I slow my thrusts and at times stop thrusting completely, not wanting to cum until I had given Regina another orgasm. I hold my body still on top of Regina's until I am sure I am able to thrust again without cumming. Then, I begin to thrust again, trying my best to keep my thrust as deep as possible as I now know that doing so gives Sarah the most pleasure.

I continue with this sequence of deep slow thrusts and stops. Sweat breaking in both Regina and me. I can see from the expression in her eyes that she is experiencing great sexual pleasure. Sweat building on her forehead from the intense of our sexual activity as my own sweat drips onto her cheek. Suddenly, Regina's hand begins to hold the bedsheet tightly. Her back arched. I know that her orgasm is immanent. Thus, I begin to thrust faster and deeper into her. "Yes, baby, yes,. cum for me baby, yessssss" I called out loud as I feel her body tenses beneath mine. She bit her lips as hard as she could but was unable to prevent a low moan from escaping as the powerful wave of orgasm once again wash over her. Her body tensed, then collapsed onto the bed as her orgasm passed. I can feel the rapidity of her heartbeat, her labored breathing as my body crushed hers.

Then, unwilling to contain myself any longer, I thrust into her like a man starved for sex. "Yes, yes, yes,. Ahhhhhhhhhhh," I shouted as I experienced my biggest orgasm thus far, before collapsing on top of Regina.

Next will be Regina's view and how Robin abandoned her to these rapes from Leopold.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N~Inspired by Nora Mills's rape story. **_

_**Also to those who message me because they don't want everyone to know how much they enjoy this story secretly, your secrets are safe with me dearies ;)**_

Regina turned on the bed as she heard the door open and watched her husband sit down in a chair. He patted his lap and said, "Come and sit on my lap, Regina." He can see Regina's eyes widen as she looked into his eyes. She hesitates for a moment before rising from the bed and move to sit down on my lap. His left hand curl around her waist as he moved his lips to her right ear and whisper, "That's a good girl, but sit deeper. I want to feel your buttock on my hard cock."

Regina's face flushes in embarassment but she comply and move her hip until she can feel his bulge pressing through our clothes onto her buttock. He kissed her earlobe and then whisper, " I can't have you squirming and protesting all the time, Regina. You are going to learn to get use to this and serve me the way you should be doing. Do you understand?" She hesitates a moment and then nods her head slowly. "I can't hear you, Regina," He whispers softly but firmly. Regina jumps at the seriousness of his voice. "Yes," she reply softly.

"Good. Now stand up and strip for me," He says. Regina doesn't move at first. It is one thing to be taken by someone she was forced to marry. It is another to strip for him. "Do I need to punish you?" He asked firmly. "No," she almost shouts as she stands from my lap. With her back to me she move her right hand behind her, groping for her nightgown. "No Regina, turn around. I want you to look into my eyes when you strip for me," I continue. Regina obeys immediately. She turns around. Her shaking hand slowly pulls down her gown. Her face red in embarassment.

He watches every movement of her hands. Watching her slowly slide her nightgown from her shoulders and let it fall to pool on her. Her eyes closes as she slowly slip it off to reveal her beautiful breasts to me once again. "Open your eyes, Regina," I say. Regina's eyes open immediately. She sees my eyes slowly moving downwards to look at her panties, indicating the she removes it. Slowly and shyly her shaking hands move to hook a finger under the waistband on both side and peeling her panties downwards until it was able to drop from her thighs to join her dress on the floor. He shy clumsy stripping excites me to the point of frenzy. My eyes scan her nudity before moving to look into her eyes again. She try her best to keep her eyes on mine as I had instructed. I can see her embarassment and her desire to turn away. Her teeth biting her lips and a tear flows from her left eye down her cheek.

"You will get used to this soon, Regina," I say. My eyes kept on hers as I move up from the chair and move my lips to her beautiful breasts again. I watch her eyes close as I extend my tongue to lick her left nipple. Her body shiver and shook in both fear and excitement from the contact of my tongue on her sensitive nipple. I continue to kiss and lick until her nipple becomes erect before moving to her right nipple. My left hand curl behind to gently stroke her buttock. My right hand stroking her pubic hair. "Get on the bed."

Then I move back and look up into her eyes. After she opens her eyes and look into mine, I say, "Spread your legs, Regina. I am going to eat your pussy until you cum." Regina's eyes widen upon hearing my intention. She hesitates a moment before spreading her legs. My hands move to hold her on both side of the waist as I slowly move my lips to her pussy. I extend my tongue to lick her pussy lips. Regina's eyes close tightly as she feels my tongue on her womanhood. After some time, she moves her hand to hold on to my shoulder for support. I can see her biting her lips to suppress her moan. I stop licking her pussy. After a while she opens her eyes to look into mine in curiousity. "I don't want you to bite your lips, Regina. I want to hear your moans," I say firmly. She shiver with fear from my instruction but obeys. Then I move my lips to lick her pussy again. My eyes looking up to make sure that she obeys me as my tongue move to stroke her sensitive clit. I can see her body twisting as she fights her own desire. I can see her mouth opening. Then I begin to lick more frantically until an uncontrollable moan escape her lips.

Her pussy is lubricating itself as I continue to lick and exploit her pussy and clit. My tongue probing inside from time to time to taste her sweetness and to stroke her inside. Her body bends froward now. Her knees are shaking in excitement. Weak as she bends forward and push more onto my shoulders for support. Then my tongue begin to concentrate on her clit. Licking it frantically. "Ahhh... ahhhhhhhhhhh," she cries as we can both see her excitement builds. Her face flush in embarassment. She knows her excitement is building. She knows she is heading for her orgasm. She knows I can see it. But there is nothing she can do to stop it. There is nothing she can do to stop her body from reaching her inevitable climax. She cannot bite her lips to hide herself from moaning out loudly as the inevitable approaches. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh," she cries out loudly as her body shakes and shiver in orgasm.

Her hand continue to use my shoulders for support as her body recovers from her orgasm. Her legs shaking. Soon she recovers from it and her face turn red in embarassment again as she looks into my eyes. I then move my hands to urge her to stand up straight. Pushing onto my legs and straightening my knees, I stand up in front of her.

"Strip me, Regina," I order. There is still some hesitation in her as she moves her shy shaking hands to loosen my clothes and drop them to the floor. She looks pleadingly into my eyes, not wanting to continue with this. "Free my cock, Regina," I say firmly. After a moment, Regina begins to kneel down in front of me. Her shaking hands move to my underwear, sliding all four fingers inside both sides of the waistband before slowly pulling it down until my hard cock springs free and letting my underwear drop onto the floor.

I step out of my pants and underwear slowly. Regina's eyes look up into mine, away from my manhood. "Look at my cock, Regina," I order. She obeys almost immediately and lowers her eyes. "Kiss it," I order. She looks up into my eyes. Upon seeing the firmness in my eyes, she lower hers again and gently move her lips forward until it gingerly touch my cock head and giving it a soft kiss before moving her face away and look up into my eyes again. I shake my head. "No, Regina. Use your hands. I want you to kiss my cock everywhere, the way I did your pussy," I say. Regina closes her eyes in embarassment and submission. She thens open then and look down at my cock again. Slowly she lift had right hand and with her thumb and pointing finger, gently take my cock just below the cock head, pull it up and move her lips to shower my cock with kisses. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssss," I cry out as I feel her shy lips kiss my hardness. My hands move down to use her shoulders as support as I feel my knees shaking in excitement. My cock jerking from time to time. "I want to feel your tongue, Regina. Oh, and don't forget the balls," I say. Regina has been keeping her tongue away as much as possible but obeys when I ordered. She extend her tongue to lick my sensitive flesh and then down to lick at my balls.

"Yessssssssss. Gooooooooddddddddddd," I moan as Regina gets the hang of it and continue to explore my cock with her lips and tongue. As she move to kiss my cock head again, I push my hip forward, trying to move my cock into her mouth. Regina moves her face away and my cock poked at her cheek. "Turn your face back, Regina," I order. She gives herself a moment to take it in before turning her face back, opening her mouth so that I can push my cock in. I can feel her tongue on the bottom side of my cock, keeping as still as possible. After a while she begins to lick my cock again. Using her tongue, stroking my hardness. I push all the way forward until I can feel her nose on my pubic hair. My cock reaching her throat and she pulls her face away as she feels she will vomit. Then after recovering herself, she looks into my eyes again before taking my cock in again.

After a few stroke, she begins to get the hang of it and everything begins to move smoothly. Soon, I begin to push my hip back and forth faster. I can feel my orgasm building. I moan out with each thrust. I can see that Regina did not notice my orgasm building. I can feel my balls tingling and my muscle tense. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I cry out triumphantly as I cum. She did not anticipate it when my sperm begins to erupt from my cock. She chokes from the semen that hit her throat as she quickly pulls her face away. My hands, supporting themselves on her shoulders prevented her from moving too far away as my cock ejeculates onto her face. I can see her face crunch in both disgust and embarassment.

Both of us know that she had just taken a big step towards submission. As I watch my sperm drips from her cheek, satisfaction both from my orgasm and the knowledge of my achievement fill my body. A moment passed before I recover from my orgasm. "Get up, Regina. We are going to take a bath together and then I am going to impregnate you," I say. Regina looks up into my eyes before bowing her head in submission and oblige.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N~Inspired by Nora Mills's rape story.**_

_**Also to those who message me because they don't want everyone to know how much they enjoy this story secretly, your secrets are safe with me dearies ;)**_

_**And if you want to complain about my story, then to not make yourself look like a hypocrite, complain about others, thx dearie :)**_

The next morning, Regina woke up to Leopold being on top of her.

"You're so ripe. Ripe and ready. Get ready to be bred" he groaned, his hands sliding all over her body. He took a pillow from above, pulled her up by her hips and slid the pillow under her ass. "Want you to feel it all," he explained to the terrified Regina. He maneuvered her body so that her pelvis was at an angle, the perfect angle for penetration.

He took her by the jaw then, leaning in to kiss her around the ball gag. His cupped and kneaded her breasts, using them to keep her flat on her back. He was in position, his cock at her entrance, kissing it with each movement, eliciting little squeals from Regina as he slid his cock against her pussy lips. He moaned at the sensation, breathing excitedly as he looked down at her sex. This belonged to him, they were married and she was his wife forever.

Regina was shaking her head side to side, trying to let him know that she didn't want this. He only smiled down at her, spreading her thighs wider with his.

"Let's make a baby, wife. That's why you are here. I'm going to impregnate you…" he told her, looking deep into her frightened eyes.

He simply pushed his cock into her, parting her sex as he slid in gently. She was dry and it hurt as he pressed deeper and deeper, holding her down by her shoulders as his bare cock filled her. He kept going, her eyes widening with each second as he filled her completely, stretching her tight hole. Once he was fully inserted, he groaned in pleasure, showing her how much he was enjoying her body.

Regina started to cry hard, shaking her body, flexing her thighs and using them to try and force him out of her. She used her legs as best as she could, mewling in panic. He was inside her, raping her. The weight of the situation bore down on her as her rapist started to grind himself against her. He made sure she knew how much he was enjoying her defilement by moaning lewdly.

"You feel so good wrapped around my cock. You must really want this," he told her, enjoying the warmth of her depths. "You want my baby, don't you bitch?" He was ignoring her frantic efforts, blissfully enjoying himself. Then he started to thrust. The bed creaked as he began to get into a rhythm, rutting hard and fast.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to see this beast having so much pleasure when she was suffering. She feared him and hated him. She didn't even know him and he was using her. She thought about what it would mean to be impregnated. She would be carrying the result of this rape, a part of her rapist, for the rest of her life. Her beautiful body would change because of the rape. Her gorgeous figure could be affected and she didn't want that. She prayed that he was only trying to make her afraid and that he wouldn't really impregnate her.

He was pounding her hard, the bed protesting as loudly as she was. The creaking was constant and anyone listening would know for certain that the cause of the creaking was sex, vigorous coupling between two insatiable people. In truth, Regina was laying on her arms, her legs bouncing either side of him as she took his cock into her depths again and again.

"Take it… take it deep… take it hard… make a baby… I'm going to shoot a baby into you… yeah!... Take it!" he grunted deliriously.

All she could do was sob, her body perspiring with the unwanted activity. She was breathing faster, and her pussy was wet now that he had been pounding it for some time. He knew he couldn't hold off for too long. He had wanted to pump his load into her from the moment he had seen her. Now was his chance and he thrust his cock into her depths, pressing so deep that she gasped in response. He pounded and pounded and finally with a loud roar he started to cum.

Regina cried as she felt it all. His cock, large as it was, started to expand even larger. He was deep inside her and she thought he must be right up against her cervix. She then felt his cock throbbing and twitching, and a wet feeling starting to spread in her lower belly. He poured himself into her, his body contorting in agonizing pleasure as he pumped his seed deep into her. She gasped and cried, feeling him filling her with his seed. The fact that the rape was over didn't give her any relief as she now worried about getting pregnant.

He was blissfully unaware of the emotional turmoil she was facing. He only knew that raping her felt good. It felt right. He had taken her and marked her. No one would ever be between her thighs but him.

He was on top of her, resting his body with his cock inside her. It was deflating but he kept it there, closing his eyes for a moment and feeling her body still trying to rebel. He lay there for some time until his breathing was no longer labored. She was still sobbing softly.

He started to stoke and massage the rest of her, touching her face, her neck, her breasts and stomach. He paid a lot of attention to her breasts, pleasantly surprised at their firmness, size and shape. He was taken by the way her pink nipples jutted out as if begging to be sucked. He obliged, taking one in his mouth and sucking. He went from one breast to the other, repeatedly licking and sucking.

Regina lay there sobbing, trying not to let his actions get to her. She kept her mind on the hope that he would let her go now. He had raped her, so he must be done with her. But to her great horror, she felt his cock stirring within her. She moaned in fear as he started to get an erection while inside her. Not again, she thought, surprised by how quickly it was happening.

"Please, you've had your fun. Now leave me be," she begged, her eyes large and pleading.

He smiled at her, his hands busy kneading her breasts and teasing her nipples.

"No" he said calmly as he continued. "You are mine now. I'm here to rape you. I raped you to impregnate you. I am going to rape you until you have been impregnated. Until this belly is full of baby."

She was shocked. He really seemed to mean what he was saying. This was worse than her worst nightmares. She still wanted to believe that he was not serious. He can't be serious. How could he do this to her?

"I am going to rape you again and again. I am going to keep raping you until you are pregnant no matter how long it takes. This is your life now. If I want, I will keep you here impregnating you year after year. You might as well accept it. And here comes round two bitch!" he said, his cock completely erect now.

"No please stop! Have mercy! I can't! Oh God I can't! I don't want this please. Don't… Oh God… Don't…" she started to grunt, his cock already moving inside her. The bed started to creak anew as he pounded into her now sloppy pussy.

"Yes! Gonna get pregnant bitch! Gonna fill your womb with a baby! Do your duty and spread those legs nice and wide. Take it!" he grunted, taking a lot longer to cum this time round. "You're my baby factory. My cum dump! This is what you were born for!" he grunted in-between thrusts.

She wailed in despair, begging him to stop.

He grinned and grunted, pounding her harder and harder, telling her again and again that he was going to impregnate her. He grunted about her life from now on, about how she would spread her legs and take his cock whenever he wanted to fuck her. He told her how he planned to keep her and how she would get used to the idea of having her womb stuffed with his progeny. He told her she had no choice but to obey him. The picture he painted for her future was bleak, filled with rape and forced impregnation. He was serious about it all and she wept in complete helplessness as the rape went on and on.

She was weeping for the loss of her freedom, everything she had planned for herself gone and replaced with this madman trying to force her into motherhood. He kept pounding her until at last he stiffened, jerking on top of her as his cock twitched inside. More cum flooded her insides as he kept thrusting, stopping only after his cock has gone soft once more.

Twice he recovered his erection after that. Twice he raped her hard, cumming inside her each time. He was exhausted, having raped her four times, filling her until she was leaking his cum.

He rolled off her after the fourth rape, his cock leaving a slimy trail across her thigh as he snuggled up next to her. "I am going to keep you here, raping you till you are pregnant. It's a done deal. It's your destiny. Good night bitch".

Regina laid on the bed finally alone, and cried for her lost of her life. She cried for the loss of her stable boy Daniel, she cried for the loss to be able to make her own choices in her life, like when she wanted to have children and if. She cried for the loss that the thief on the road had given her hope for a split second that he would take her from this horrible fate. But life had other ideas in store for her.

Meanwhile in Sherwood Forrest, Robin was tending the fire at his camp. He had not been able to forget the young lady he had met when he had robbed her coach. He had heard stories how the new Queen was not happy in the castle. He made a decision right then and there this night, he would make his way into the castle and see for himself how she really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**For Nora Mills rape story, Greece got exactly what was coming to it darling.**

"Please, no more," Regina whimpered, the sound muffled to nearly inaudible.

He ignored her pleas and continued torturing Regina. He stopped for the briefest of moments, only to turn his attention to one nipple, which stood as a tiny crest, waiting for his assault. He swirled his hot tongue over the bud and sucked eagerly, just as he did to the other. It tightened and ached, the nub elongating and pointing outwards, seeming to beg for his tongue and teeth to continue their abuse. He bit down on the peak, bruising the sensitive flesh, before he removed his hot mouth from her skin. Regina writhed under him, wishing this would end, that it'd be a terrible nightmare I had yet to wake up from.

"Let's see what other delicacies you have to offer," he said with a smile that matched Cheshire the cat.

Regina shrieked when his thick and long fingers massaged her velvety folds, delving inside and feeling the warmth. He circled her clit in rough movements, spreading the wetness that had accumulated between her lips. Regina twisted violently, her back arching. He pushed down on her belly, lowering me flat on the mattress. Tears flowed in a steady stream. Regina desperately wanted Leopold to stop violating me. When he reached for his belt, Regina began bawling violently. She didn't want this, not at all. He swiftly undid the leather material from its restraints, beginning to unzip and unbutton his pants. His pushed the constricting fabric down, having his erect cock spring free and stand up straight. He looked at me like a wild animal with primal lust blazing like a fire. He lifted his hand to his mouth before pumping his shaft several times. When he finished, his cock gleamed with his saliva and precum. Regina was yanked down roughly on the mattress, closer to him and he leaned over her—supporting himself on his elbow while he rubbed the crown of his cock up and down her folds. Regina whined pitifully, her hips bucking to get away from him. Regina had no escape, he made sure of that.

He entered me with one merciless thrust, his thick cock like a spear—piercing deep inside me and reaching depths unknown. Regina screamed loudly. Even with my panties shoved in my mouth, the sound was deafening. Oh, my god. Leopold filled her so full, so complete. Her chest heaved violently and my body convulsed. Regina was not ready for that. He split me in two. Her insides throbbed painfully, trying to adjust to his intrusion. He released her wrists, only for his hands to take hold of both her forearms, keeping them pinned to the mattress while he leaned right over her, in a position she considered far too intimate. Every inch of his defined and clothed chest was pressed to her soft stomach and breasts. His hips began to thrust, slowly for a mere moment. Regina could feel the precise and forced motions of his hips, his body so close. He drove his cock into her, filling every inch and her walls sucked down around him as he pulled back, only to enter her entirely again. He swore under his breath and gripped her forearms tighter while his hips moved in a meticulous tempo, never missing a tiny body was engorged with his cock, over and over. She had no choice but to endure it. She clenched her eyes and turned my head away, unable to bear the sight of my rapist while he violated her, she thought of the thief she had met instead. The hot tears burned her swollen eyes and she let out miserable sobs of defeat. Her body rocked on the mattress in motion with his while his hips smashed against her pelvis with every painful thrust.

He yanked on her hips, forcing her closer to him while he thrust as deep into her as possible, the tip of his cock prodding her cervix. She winced, whining at the unsettling sensation of having his cock buried so deep. She clawed at the mattress, her short nails digging into the worn fabric. He swore loudly, his thrusts becoming short and fast, staying submerged inside me.

"Fuck, you're so good, Ava," he swore between gritted teeth as if it was suppose to be some flattering compliment. His movements became stiff and jerky. She knew what was about to come next and she shook my head vigorously. Anything but that, please. She twisted under him to no avail. He gripped the back of her nape as an anchor at the same time his hips started hammering into me with such power she wondered if her insides would ever be the same. He grunted and groaned. It wasn't long before his hot slimy cum began spurting against her aching walls in long powerful surges, pumping her full until she overflowed. Regina shuddered intensely, wanting to gag from the sensation. He plunged into her until his cock turned flaccid. He laid over her trembling and abused body while he caught his breath. His forehead glistened with sweat. After what seemed like hours, he started to move and he pressed his lips to her forehead, giving her a large grin before he pulled his cock from inside her. Regina cringed when the river of cum trickled between her folds. She closed her throbbing legs once he moved out from between them. She miserably turned onto her side, pulling the wet fabric out of her mouth and tossing it away. Sobs wracked her chest and she pulled my knees as close as possible, curling into a ball. She just wanted him to leave.

"You should be good and with child now," Leopold said confidently. Regina both feared and looked forward to being pregnant. Maybe then he would leave her alone.

Will Robin make it to her in time? Will Regina even care by then? And is she pregnant yet?


	6. Chapter 6

Inspired by Nora Mills rape story, and the downfall of Greece lmao!

Regina awoke to Leopold climbing on top of her, she moaned as he slowly began to press inside. Her cunt sucked him in, pulling at him, rippling over inch after inch. His hands flexed on her ass, his fingers digging in hard as he moved forward until he felt his thighs pressed against her skin, his balls getting gooey as they rested against her pussy lips. He twitched as he felt himself as deep in her as he could be.

"Let's go for a ride," he whispered.

Then he pulled back and thrust hard, her scream clearly audible through the gag. Her body bucked up against him and he held her tight, punishing her with the force of his fucking. His palms slid up to her waist and he pulled her back onto him as he shoved deep. She was so fucking tight, so wet for him.

He looked down to her hands, watched as she clenched her fingers into the sheets, clawing at the material. He stared at that movement as his hips drilled into her and he covered her body more, his weight collapsing on her, keeping her legs spread but flattening her more into the mattress.

Then he brought his hands up, covering hers and linking his fingers between her outstretched hands. She cried out over and over as he humped against her, buried deep and not really slipping out. His hips bumped against her as he picked up the pace.

"How's my little slut doing? You like this? You like my cock inside your fucking cunt?"

She twisted her head so she could look at him and he saw the pleading gaze, knew what she needed to get off. He had her in such a position that she couldn't rub against something, couldn't touch herself. He took one hand and slid it beneath her body, squirming around until his fingers found the wetness. She groaned and then let out a small squeal as he pinched her clit.

Her body jumped and squeezed him and he fought to keep from coming. Toying with her pleasure button, he rubbed it hard, moving back and forth. She grunted and buried her head into the pillows. He pistoned into her again and felt her little box grip him hard. She screamed into one of the pillows and he scraped a nail over the distended nerves.

"Let me feel it my little cumslut. Let me feel you milk my cock."

She thrashed as he kept a grip on her, her twitching body yielding to his touch. She sobbed and he felt her shudder. He didn't stop after she'd gotten her pleasure. No, he used her cum to keep her slippery for him and he traced figure eights over her little nub.

She cried out again and he knew she was asking for him to stop. But he snickered as he bit her neck, sucking hard and staring at the bruise as he began fucking her again. He was close now. Close to cumming. Close to filling her up like he'd always loved.

He pictured it, his cum sinking into her womb, making a baby, knocking her up. She'd never leave him then. He'd have a personal slut for the rest of his life. And he could use her body every day. All the time. He wanted that, more than anything.

So he doubled his efforts. He held tight to her hips and hammered away at her body, giving her punishing thrusts and delighting in the noises she made. He felt his nuts tighten, could practically feel the cum boiling in his sac. And then he told her, because he knew she'd hate him for it.

"I'm going to cum baby. I'm going to come inside your dirty little whore cunt. You want it. You want to feel my sperm inside you, to feel it coat your walls. I'll give it to you just like you want it. I'll give you all my cum, and we'll make a baby."

She shrieked and bucked against him but he just shoved himself deep and let loose torrents of cum. He lay flat against her, his body jerking with each jet of semen. When he was finally done, spent and empty, he slowly lifted his hips. She moaned as his length left her and he stared at the vision in front of him.

Too tired to fight him anymore, her legs were splayed wide and her freshly fucked hole was red and used. She shuddered and he watched the first dollop of his cum start to seep out of her. As it dribbled down between her lips he felt a twitch in his dick.

He couldn't go again so soon, could he? As his spunk pooled onto the sheets though, he grabbed his cock and began stroking it. He pictured her growing round with his child, how her tits would grow, how her nipples would become oh so sensitive.

He needed her again, needed to feel her around him. She lifted her head and looked at him, no doubt getting ready to ask to be released. She saw his erection and shook her head. "Not again," she mumbled. "Not so soon."

He grinned and nodded, jumping back onto the bed and flipping her over. Her arms crossed over her head, blocking her vision. And her breasts squished together. With a grunt of satisfaction he knelt between her thighs and pushed himself into her battered hole once again.

"Yes baby. Again and again. We're making a baby tonight."

Neither knew that only down the hall, Robin Hood had pentrated the King's castle and was making hiw way towards the Queen's chambers. He had to see her, if only to make sure she was alright. She had been in his thoughts since he had laid eyes on her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Inspired by Nora Mills rape story, for some people who don't understand that unwanted sex is rape lol. Unless Regina wanted sex with Leopold? hmm. :)**_

"I stretched you enough. Just relax and it won't hurt." Leopold moved one hand to hook under her knee and let the other leg drop. "You can take it, I'll go slowly."

He pressed the fat head against her entrance and used his free hand to circle her clit, occasionally dragging his thumb across it. As she began to relax, his cock head slipped in with a sudden pop.

She arched and cried out and he strummed her nub until her body relaxed. She was tight, a hot wet vice grip. He gritted his teeth and focused as he slowly began to pump.

Her whimpers faded into moans as she began to lift her hips against him. Leopold smiled at the sight and leaned down to give her another kiss. "Good girl. See, it's not that bad. Does it hurt anymore?"

"No..." She groaned out and he picked up the pace a little, leaning over her to add some pressure. It was so sexy to see her watching him, then her eyes dropping to see his shaft pumping in and out of her. The look she had was intoxicating. It was something like hesitant lust. As if it was in a battle with nervousness and the latter was losing.

He took the time to appreciate her beautiful breasts as they bounced up and down on her chest with each thrust. They were beautiful, delicious handfuls of mahogany topped with dark chocolate. He leaned his head down to catch one in his mouth and suckle hungrily. She arched and writhed under him, so sensitive and so tasty. He hummed against the flesh as he continued to pump her.

"Open your legs more, I'm coming!" He yelled as Regina did as he said and spread her legs more for him. She felt him shoot his cum deep inside her. As he finished inside her, she saw a shadow and felt him land on top of her, clearly knocked out.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as Regina pushed Leopold off her.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked as she pulled the cover over her.

"I had to check on you, was he raping you?" Robin asked.

"Well unwanted sex is rape, you do realize that right?" Regina asked. "You're not that dim are you?"

"I came to check on you, to see how you were," Robin said.

"I would have been fine if you had helped me earlier, now it's too late," Regina said.

"How is it too late?" Robin asked.

"I'm late," Regina said.


	8. Chapter 8

Short update but no matter dearie. Inspired by Nora Mills rape story.

Robin was shocked by her words. "You're carrying his child already?" He was too late, the King's child was growing in Regina's belly. Tying them together forever.

Regina could only nod. "What did you expect when you just left me. And why do you care anyways?"

"I felt something between us when we met."

"Well it's too late, he raped me because you was not there. So go back where you came from." Regina says as she got dressed and started to pace the room.

"It's my fault. I never should have abandoned you with him. I knew what he would do to you eventually."

"Just get out of here, my child was conceived in rape because you wouldn't help me," Regina cried out.

Robin felt guilty. It was his fault, why didn't he listen to what he knew was going on in his head. He didn't really know her, but he felt like he did.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Run away with me."

"I can't just take off with you."

"Why not? Do you like being raped by him?"

Regina slapped him across the face her actions causing his head to turn slightly as she did so. "How dare you!"

"I apologize, but from what you're telling me it was unwanted sex, which I'm assuming even you know what that is."

"He is my husband."

"That doesn't give him any right to rape you," Robin says.

"It was unwanted sex,' Regina said.

"That is RAPE!" Robin said angry now.

Regina nodded. He was right, anyone with half a brain knew that unwanted sex was rape and Regina knew if she hadn't had unwanted sex with her husband he would have killed her. But was it worth it to be raped like she was?

"I'll say again,come with me. Now, before he wakes back up." Robin said as he pointed to where the King lay on the bed.

Regina was torn in two pieces. She didn't know what to do now.


	9. Chapter 9

SHORT UPDATE/INSPIRED BY NORA MILLS RAPE STORY

Regina looked over at Robin and knew what she was going to do. "You're too late he is my husband and you were just a coward who wouldn't help me."

Robin was shocked by her words but he also had to admit there was some truth in them. He had abandoned her to this fate. Of being raped by the king when he could have taken her away before Leopold raped her. Now it was too late. "I'm sorry I didn't act when I had the chance."

"You need to leave before he wakes up." Regina said as she looked at Leopold.

Robin was torn still "I can't just leave you with him."

Regina laughed at him before she walked over at him "You did before and look what happened. I was raped by him repeatedly. Now I'm having his child because of you."

Robin's guilt would not go away. "Please come with me. I can't leave you to what he might do to you."

"There's nothing more he can do to me. My future is with my husband and not a coward like you who knew what he would eventually do to me."

"I can't change your mind then?" Robin tried one more time.

Regina shook her head. "No, he is my husband. I may hate him with everything that I am but he at least is not you. Not one who sits and waits."

Robin lowered his head and walked to the door he turned to look at her once more before leaving. If only he had not been such a weakling and done something to stop this. But he also knew that no matter what that even if she had left with him, there would always be the reminder of what Leopold had done to her. Always.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n-another short update, inspired by nora mills rape story. and thanks to all the new follows and people who favorite this story.

A few months passed and Regina's stomach grew with her UNWANTED SEX baby, not rape. The king had nothing to do with her and her mind was always on the thief who had abandoned her all those months before and was partly the reason the king had made her have UNWANTED SEX with her. She hated what a coward he had been to her, leaving her then and also the last time he had been in her presence. If he thought anything of her, he would have convinced her to go but he had simply given up.

The king walked into the room and watched his queen he was pleased with himself for getting a baby on her so soon. He had her every night and then some. Just because she was with child would not stop him from mating with her. He simply cleared his throat to get her attention and she looked up at him and lowered her head and walked over to the bed and got on all fours. He smiled as he walked up to the side of the bed and threw her gown up over her exposing her privates to him. He undid his pants and grabbed her hips and was inside her taking her good and hard. He liked hearing her moans like she did when he took her. His hands went to her breasts and pulled on them. "Tell me you want it. say it Regina!"

Regina winced at the pounding she was taking and knew she had to go along with it. "I want it!"

The king yelled as he came inside of her. He then put himself back into his pants and walked over to the window to look out. "It's a glorious day. A new heir is growing and a thief will soon die." At those words Regina looked up at him through tears in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

Leopold turned around to smile at her. "Why the prince of thieves was finally captured and will die tomorrow."

Regina was horrified to know that he had been captured. She had to go see him in the dungeon where she knew he would be. She straightened her clothes and quietly exited the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Inspired by nora's unwanted sex story about leopold having unwanted sex with regina.

Regina had been stopped before reaching Robin in the dungeons, a week passed before she was in her room and in walked her husband followed by Robin.

"What is going on?" Regina asked

"We're going to have some fun," Leopold said as they started walked up to her.

Leopold's hand was down the back of my chemise while Robin's hand dipped down the front and stroked dangerously close to my sex. I was so frazzled I didn't even notice until it was too late and his hand was on its way out. My body was on fire, my breasts begging for attention. I looked down to see my nipples standing firm, ready for touching. My head rolled back helplessly and Robin licked my neck. I couldn't help but moan and would have fallen if they weren't holding me up. At some point I noticed that my clothes had pooled around my ankles, I hadn't even noticed them slipping off. Robin brushed the underside of my breast, but by the time my dazed eyes looked over his hand had moved, to be followed by Leopold stroking the underside of my other boob. They played this game with me for a while, my head rolling from side to side as they took turns teasing me.

Somewhere, deep in the back of my mind, I felt like I should be doing something, stopping them, but it just felt so amazing. Just a few more minutes, I told myself, then I'll stop them.

Finally, they both cupped my breasts, one on each. I was incoherent. As if on cue they simultaneously stroked my nipples. I couldn't suppress a moan and balled up, but they went back to touching the rest of me. My head came to rest on Leopold's shoulder and they did it again, flicking both nipples at the same time. They alternated licking my neck, all the while caressing my back. Their hands stayed on my tits, pinching and twisting my nipples as I sagged between them. The room was silent but for my whimpering.

Their hands roamed their new playground with impunity, touching my bare skin from my butt to my neck. Four hands squeezed and caressed and rubbed me everywhere. My breasts were getting plenty of attention now, but my pussy, desperate for attention, was completely untouched. They were both naked now, toying with me. Robin slipped a finger into my mouth and before I knew what I was doing I was sucking it. I was vaguely aware of them moving away, and then Leopold was behind me, holding my wrists. He held me as I looked at Robin. He had broad shoulders. When he turned I instinctively tried to cover up but Leopold held me in place, allowing Robin to see my entire naked body. I totally forgot I was naked and stared. He was built. We stood there for a few minutes, me ogling him while Robin was drinking in my nude body. At some point Leopold had let me go and I just stood there, gaping.

"Isn't her belly glorious?" Leopold asked as he ran his hands over her pregnant belly. Robin nodded, wishing inwardly it was his seed in her belly.

"Come here, your majesty," he said and motioned me over.

He backed up as I minced over, my boobs jiggling, until he reached the bed, where he sat down. I finally stood before him, naked as the day I was born.

"Arm by your side," he ordered.

I swallowed several times before haltingly complying, exposing my pussy to him. I couldn't look at him, my eyes roaming the room fearfully as I stood defenseless in front of him. I jumped as his fingers landed on my thigh, just above my knee.

"Look at me."

I lowered my gaze to him. He started gently stroking my thigh, his fingertips leaving a line of fire as he slowly worked his way up. My knees were trembling and I watched his eyes drifted to my boobs and then back to me.

"You like me looking at your body, don't you?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

I nodded.

"Say it."

"I like you looking at me."

"No, not looking at you, looking at your body."

Something about the impersonal way he said it, like I was just a piece of meat, went right to the dirty girl in me. My pussy gushed.

"I like you looking at my body."

His finger wound its way to where my thighs were pressed together. He didn't even have to tell me, just a subtle look in his eye and I shuffled my feet further apart. I could feel how soaked I was, the top of my thighs wet with my desire. He slid his finger up to my hidden channel and stroked me. I was so hot my knees buckled and whimpered as I fell forward, catching myself on his shoulders. I opened my eyes to see his face right in front of me, casually inspecting his wet digit.

"She's drenched," he announced across the room to Leopold with a grin. He brought his hand up and put his fingers in my mouth where I sucked them clean.

"Turn around."

I turned to see Leopold standing where I had left him, and for the second time tonight, someone was looking at my undressed body.

"Come here, Regina," Lepold said with a smile.

Robin gave my butt a little push and I walked over to Leopold, his eyes drinking me in.

He reached out and caressed my hair and then pulled me into an aggressive kiss. I only had a little experience in kissing, but my mouth opened to let his tongue in to plunder mine. His other hand grabbed a tit as I collapsed into his embrace. We kissed for awhile before we were interrupted and a moment later I was being kissed by Robin. I was dimly aware that I was being carried and finally Robin dumped me on a bed. Leopold landed beside me, and Robin followed suite, falling on my other side. My hands were on their backs, stroking their skin. Once again I felt like I was in a valley of manhood. They hooked my legs and draped them over their legs, so I was laying between them spread open and helpless. Their hands began to freely roam my body, cupping my boobs, stroking my cheek. Within minutes I could not keep still or quiet, my head thrashing between them. They took turns licking my neck and kissing me while touching me.

Hands fell on my inner thighs, slowly stroking my soft skin. Somehow Lepold had managed to twist his other arm around and his hand was feeling my breast. Robin broke our kiss and looked at me.

"You like getting your nipples sucked?"

"Yeah." I mean, I guess, how was I to know?

They both shifted down and a moment later both my nipples were being sucked. I yelled in ecstasy, causing them to chuckle. Their hands were now stroking all the way up my thighs. One of them slipped his hand under my butt, squeezing my ass. Leopold was being noticeable rougher on my nipple, biting and pulling on it, while Robin was just sucking and licking me. My hands were holding their heads as they sucked. Another moan escaped from my throat as a finger dragged up my wet slit.

Robin's hand appeared on my pussy and he easily slid a finger in me, causing me to moan.

After a few more minutes, Robin's mouth popped off of me. His finger left my pussy only to be immediately replaced by Leopold's. Robin made a show of licking off my juices from his finger as Leopold started nibbling my breast. Robin put two fingers in me and circled my clit with his thumb.

He continued to whisper into my ear as Leopold worked on my body. Then they switched, over and over. They asked me all sorts of things, including sex questions that I had to make up answers for. I couldn't focus, my attention torn between my body and their stupid questions. Laying between two guys in a sunlit room while one of them talked to me was not only humiliating but also making it really hard to cum. The pleasure was exquisite, my body was screaming out for relief, but my brain was too rattled to let it happen.

Despite the distractions, their skilled fingers got to me. Leopold was asking me about something as Robin fingered me and I couldn't take it anymore. Intense pleasure started to radiate out from my sex, blossoming across my body. Robin's mouth popped off my breast and they both watched as my orgasm wracked my body. I wished I could cover my face or my mouth as I came, but my arms were trapped. My orgasm seemed to go on and on, as if to humiliate me further, my head flopping from side to side. I finally started to come down and Robin slowed and then removed his fingers from me. He showed Leopold my cream on his fingers with a smirk.

"Now, get on your knees, Regina," Leopold said as he grinned. "We're not done with you yet."


	12. Chapter 12

Inspired by nora's unwanted sex story about leopold having unwanted sex with regina.

Regina did as her husband ordered and got on her hands and knees, 'Suck on his cock, Regina.' Leopold ordered as Robin put his cock at her mouth and she started to work on him with her mouth, taking his cock in her mouth, licking it over and over.

Meanwhile, Leopold was spreading her legs apart from behind and grabbing her hips he thrust deep inside of her, making her gasp and making Robin's cock go deeper into her mouth causing her to gag on it. 'That's it, you're going great Regina.' Leopold encouraged her.

Here she was on her hands and knees, her husband fucking her from behind and the man she thought at one time of leaving with, she was sucking on his cock.

They continued to work on her body, getting their pleasure from her body as Robin came deep in her mouth, making her swallow it all, and Leopold coming in her pussy. They both exited her body and as Regina was about to rest, Leopold ordered,'Stay in that position.'

A few moments later, Robin was getting under her and taking her pussy with his cock as she then thought it was just going to be them, she felt Leopold moving behind her, causing her head to turn. 'I've been wanting this perfect little ass and tonight I'm going to get it.' Leopold said as he pushed her cheeks apart and shoved his older and wrinkled cock in her, making her gasp out with pain.

'It hurts!' she cried out as Leopold kept thrusting in her, Robin was thrusting in her, neither man seeming to care that she was in pain, until she felt Robin's fingers on her clit, rubbing it trying to give her something to get her mind off the pain.

'Relax and it won't hurt as much.'Robin said as he brought her head down as he kissed her lips.

Leopold's thrusts were still painful but not as much now with Robin making her feel better with his fingers.

As Leopold pushed all the way inside her tight channel and seated himself deep in her back flesh she focused on keeping the tears away from her eyes. His heavy breathing and Robin's soothing touches helped to remind her that she wasn't taking her punishment alone. As she felt his cock begin to slide in and out of her body once more she submitted herself to domination of his strength. He had her held fast, pinned to his strong form as he drove himself back and forth in her quivering hole.

'Oh Leopold! I can't take it,'Regina cried, her words penetrating the room just as Leopold penetrated her inside.

'Shh I'm going to get my release.' Leopold continuously repeated like a mantra as he picked up the pace with his violent thrusts into her behind. Regina couldn't breathe, the air rushing from her lungs with every brutal shot of his hips sending his dick even further into her body. Robin just then came deep in her pussy as she couldn't hold back the shooting pleasure she felt inside. 'Oh god Leopold I'm gonna cum. It's too much it hurts.' Regina screamed, noticing Leopold thundered into her as she reached her overwhelming high. She shrieked with the intensity of her climax, her cum gushing from her slit to coat the base of Leopold's shaft as it continued to slide in and out of her puckered hole.

'That was so perfect Regina.' Leopold said as he slid out of her. Robin did the same. She was sore, and she felt bleeding. Robin for the most part was quiet as the men dressed and Leopold showed Robin out.

'We enjoyed you Regina.' Leopold laughed at her. 'Go clean yourself and be ready for the guards are next.'

Just a small update been on vacation this last month but more to come.


	13. not an update

No retard I didn't stop writing this. But don't worry more is to cum. and it's not rape as he is her husband as nora likes to whine


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later, the king returned and removed his clothes.

"Lay on your back and spread your legs." Leopold commanded coldly.

"Please don't do this", she tried.

"Don't fight the inevitable" was the King's reply as he came on the bed hovering over her body.

"When I take you, I want you to look at me, do not break eye contact. Do you understand?" The King ordered looking into her big brown eyes, which were glazed over with tears.

"Yes your majesty". she managed to say despite feeling overwhelmed. She could feel his warm breath on her neck.

The King brought his member to her entrance. Consumed with fear and adrenaline she started to struggle bucking her hips.

"Please don't! You-cant, Please!" she cried between sobs, sounding incomprehensible.

The King clamped his hands on both her thighs easily spreading her further and pinning her to the mattress.

Looking directly into her eyes he entered her with one violent thrust.

"Jesus your still so tight" The King said a bit breathless, very different from his calm and collected tone of voice. He slowly withdrew and entered her again, repeating this action hard and fast. Regina whimpered in pain with each of his thrust, as her tight canal painfully widened to accommodate him.

While continuing his actions, the King drew his attention to her breast, which swayed due to the force of his thrust. Taking her left rosy nipple into his mouth, he began to suck but then brought his teeth down on it hard. She gasped in pain and his head rose up to look at her face, his gaze drifting towards her full lips. Scrunching his forehead slightly for a moment, thinking, he brought down his lips to hers for an intense kiss. She opened her mouth surprised, and he slipped his tongue in exploring her mouth.

Regina cried out and saw the satisfaction on the King's face due to her response. She then heard him suck in his breath and felt him throb as he released his hot seed into her.

The King slightly breathless went limp and laid down beside her. They stayed this way for a while until he got up. Silently he dressed and Regina brought herself into a fetal position away from him on the mattress.

"Tomorrow you will receive all my knights between your thighs so be ready." he said as he left the room.


	15. NOT AN UPDATE NONNIE

hey nonnie thats why I labeled it...not an update. next time ask your mommy to help you read


	16. Chapter 16

Maybe one more chapter then this might be finished.

For the rape story by Nora :):::))))))

Regina was in hell.

She was tied to the bed, spread eagle as her husband started letting in four of his most trusted knights.

He took a seat to get a good view as the first knight started to take his clothes the next knight did till they were all naked.

Now four big naked men stood around her,and the first man reached out and grasped the top of her nightgown and ripped it in two down the front from bodice to hem.

Regina cried out and tried to rise, but the first man lay across she tried to escape he closed his hand on her breast and smothered her mouth with his,stifling her other men moved around the bed and stroked her thighs,kissed her bare shoulders,traced their fingers down her corset,exposed her breasts and closed their mouths on her erect nipples.

The first man had his hand behind her head, holding her to him as he forced his kiss upon rose from his chair and undressed.  
He looked at the men fondling his dicks were half-erect,and already a good deal bigger than his.

One of the men said to her,"That's right, my 're gonna get four dicks in tonight"

She made a muffled cry, but the ongoing kiss wouldn't let her stroked her,and gradually she ceased to resist and lay men continued to caress her. One kissed her inner thighs,held apart by the eased forward and breathed on the crotch of her then licked her lightly along the indentation of her pussy.

His sweet wife trembled, and then slowly, opened her mouth. One of the knights eased the head of his cock to her lips and said,"Lick it."

His beloved wife paused and then the tip of her little tongue reached out and touched his cock and withdrew,a shining strand of precum extended from his cock to her swirled her tongue around her mouth and licked him again,this time gathering the precum from below the head of his dick.

He was so aroused that it wanted to see more, much more.

She lifted her head to take his cock head into her mouth and made a tiny eased forward, and she took him deeper sliding her mouth up and down his dick. The man between her legs licked her pussy,teasing her,moving his mouth all the way from her ass to her clit and back again.

The men held her down and the man between her legs drew his dick up and down her penis shone with moisture from her arousal, or from his licking her pussy. He eased his cock head between her pussy lips and slid in an inch the second cock ever to be inside her, and so much bigger than twisted her hips, but he ignored her resistance and drove deeper.

"She's really tight, man. Wet, too,"he said as he stroked ever deeper into his wife.

"I'm gonna cum," he cried and groaned, thrusting deep in rapid, hard cried out, letting the dick slip from her mouth, threw back her head and orgasmed harder than she ever came with Robin or her husband. He growled and buried himself in first knight lay there as she whimpered. He held still, hips twitched and gently rose and fell. She looked content.

and no I've decided not to finish this b/c all of the haters I'm going to keep going

So do you want anal by leopold on Regina or more of his knights?


	17. Chapter 17

Regina sees her husband, walk in with a knight. His name was Graham.

Robin steps in front of me, a satisfied yet excited look on his face. He bites her neck, shutting off her view Graham. His teeth dig into her skin. He licks and bites, licks and bite. Her nails grasp his back, his mouth moves down to do the same on her breast.

Graham makes his way over now equally naked.

His hot breath excites her skin. His growl.

The look on her husband's face is a look of 's big cock is glistening wet as he is very excited. 'Kneel' Leopold says in a whispered growl. She eases to her knees as he orders.

Her Husband touches her head, more a rebuff than a caress. She can feel his impatience growing. 'Service them."

Both men are looking at her fingers, closing slowly on their hard shafts. Their breathing is held, captured by the excitement of the scene.

Her red plump lips part, welcoming Graham's cock inch by inch. The shaft lies on her tongue, flat in her mouth and she starts moving along his rod.

Suddenly Graham is on the bed and inside her. Entering her as she moans as he starts to fuck her. She can feel Robin cock at her ass and he eases in.

Both are inside her. She is their whore. She takes their cocks as they drill her making her shiver and pant and moan. They move with the same rhythm frantically climbing the ladder of pleasure to reach the top. The scent of sex takes over the room, a mix of sweat, man cum and pleasure, if pleasure has a smell of its own. It is pleasure beyond human senses just to be there, her wholes filled of cock.

Her body shakes from a pleasure she cannot hold back, a huge red colored wave takes a hold of all three of us, in the light of the candles we shake like leaves with the wind. Their bodies rock hard against Regina wanting their release and their pleasure

She is only there to serve them. Please them all. Cock after cock.

Graham comes first inside her filing her up with cum. Not that she has any worry about being pregnant as she is already pregnant.

Robins orgasm follows and he fills her ass up with his cum. Both her holes are filled. She hears her husband's compliments as she pleasured those men."Well done Regina."

She is somewhat sore as she has serviced men tonight. She would love to have a rest from them but one look from her husband and she knows its no where near over for her.

Glad you kept reading this and it is all b/c of you.

and to thos e who want more anal I'll add more


	18. Chapter 18

Leopold yelled at Robin to take her in the ass.

Regina started to get off the bed to run but Leopold pushed her back on the bed. When he had her on her hands and knees he took hold of her arms to hold her while Robin prepared to enter her.

Her anus finally realized that resistance was futile, and the head of Robin's cock disappeared into her. She yelped like a small dog that had been kicked, but she didn't ask him to stop. He paused for a moment to let her get used to it, and then he began to methodically push it up into her.

Slowly but surely his rock-hard cock slid up her asshole, a fraction of an inch at a time. She surrendered to it and just held still for me.

Leopold told her how well she was doing and that soon she would be rewarded.

"Is that all of it " she whispered.

"Yes. You took it all. I knew you could " Robin pulled out a few inches and pushed back in, and repeated that a few times.

He tried to maintain a steady beat, like a metronome as he methodically slid his cock in and out of her asshole. Her eyes were closed with her head down on the bed.

With each thrust into her his pubic bone bumped up against her tail-bone, and his balls pressed against her pussy.

Each time it slid all the way in and he bumped against her it forced her to exhale and make a little grunting sound. He didn't know if it was painful for her

That was too much for him to take he knew he was about to cum. He slammed all the way into her and held still while he shot his load. His penis throbbed and twitched as the cum raced through it out to the tip.

Regina's eyes snapped open with a startled look as the first spurt of cum went forcefully into her.

Leopold laughed and told her that was her reward.

more to come

been on holiday but am back


	19. Chapter 19

Leopold orders Robin out and ten of his knights in. 'Take the queen.'

'This is a horny little slut, a bitch in heat needing all her holes filled.' One of the knights says slapping her ass for emphasis.

'Yes, yes I need that, so badly. Even after my powerful orgasm I want more.' Regina moans.

The last comment breaks whatever spell made the others only observers and she hears the gratifying sound of several belts unbuckling, bodies moving closer. There are vulgar comments flying and raucous laughter.

As the others come closer she feels how the pace of the first guy becomes erratic. He pulls out. 'Mmm, so fucking good.' he groans and she feel the hot jets of his cum splatter on her lower back.

She's left there feeling empty and still aching. However, she doesn't have to wait long. Another knight soon takes his place.

This one doesn't take it slow, but slams into her with one hard forceful thrust. 'Hell yeah.' he grunts and starts pounding her hard and fast.

She feels hands caressing her breast, stomach, going down, finding her clit, rubbing her hard and from nowhere she cums again moaning.

'Yeah, slutty little whore this one,' someone laughs. "Fucking loves having her hungry wet cunt pounded."

At that she feels the cock in her pussy spasming and filling her with cum. Someone pushes him to the side laughing, 'My turn to have the queen' and another cock presses into her.

(***)


	20. 20

After that horrible night Regina did her best not to resist him during his nightly visits to her bed. She loathed him with every particle of her being, but as he mounted her and rode her, his thrusts often causing the four poster bed to shake and rattle against the wall, she tried to remain silent and endure. He now demanded that she receive his many knights.

The door to the room opened and in walked the king along with one of his heavier knights Adam.

Over the desk. The king said, his eyes hardening.

Her vision clouded with tears. Too humiliated to say another word, she stumbled to the carved wooden desk and bent over the top.

Adam came up behind her. He kicked her legs wide and unceremoniously her lidted her dress. He then tore her drawers down the middle.

He thrust home and immediately began a steady, pumping rhythm. His shaft slid in and out of her tight sheath, each time pulling out to stretch her tiny opening around the thick, rounded head and then driving back in full length. He grunted as he worked within her and she whimpered beneath him in discomfort and shame. He held her hips, riding her as if she were a particularly troublesome mare. She could feel his ballocks slapping against her sex with each thrust.

He didn't last long and she felt him pump her full of his seed. The king applauded when he was done and told Regina how ell she did.

Now rest up for tonight I have a special surprise for you.

**=Not done=**


	21. Chapter 21

Late that night

What are you? Her husband barked again.

Regina stopped in her tracks. Her mind freezing and it hit her. She was willingly crawling, naked, after fondling and sucking every cock in the castle, towards the cock of her King. Her head dropped and she spoke in barely over a whisper. "I'm a slut."

WHAT, I CAN'T HEAR YOU, WHAT ARE YOU?-The King screamed.

"I am a slut." She said again louder.

"LOUDER, OVER AND OVER, UNTIL I SAY TO STOP." The King commanded.

"I AM A SLUT. I AM A SLUT. I AM A SLUT. I AM A SLUT. I AM A SLUT. I AM A SLUT." RegIna screamed over and over, again and again, each time a little louder and with more feeling. It was as each statement left her lips, a piece of her self-esteem went with it, and she slowly accepted what she was. By the time, she heard the word to stop; her body was pulsing with arousal with every word.

Regina watched as he pulled out his belt. She gasped thinking she was going to be beaten, but he again surprised her as he looped the belt and slipped it around her neck. The feeling when he pulled the belt, now a leash, overwhelmed her senses. She was nothing now but a slut for the King. 


End file.
